


Yale Men

by lovewillrememberxo



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillrememberxo/pseuds/lovewillrememberxo
Summary: It's 4:47 am when she gets the call... Exploring the moment when Rory receives life changing news about her grandfather.





	

It's 4:47am when Rory gets the call. Greenwich Mean Time of course. Her London love affair occasionally whisking her away from the US.

Rory is pushed out of her slumber by the first ring. She remains still, taking a moment to process what has caused this sudden state of consciousness. Upon the shrill sound of a second ring, in an effort to make the noise stop, she begins to untangle herself from the solid arms and toned chest that have been keeping her warm.

The third ring is cut off by a groggy "Hello?"

The voice on the other end skipping the pleasantries altogether responding frantically with, "It's grandpa. I'm sorry hun, he just…you need to come home."

"Wait… what? What's happened?" Rory says confused, her mind still foggy from sleep.

"He had another heart attack. It's not looking good this time. We're not sure how long he has left so please just get back here as soon as you can."

"Okay. I will."

"I love you kid."

"Love you too mom."

The line goes dead and Rory remains still, sitting in the middle of the bed, trying to comprehend what she has just been told.

Nobody can ever except news like this. Rory sure didn't.

It had been an ordinary Friday night in London for Rory Gilmore. Logan finished work at 8 as per usual and took her out to dinner at the Ivy. When they were back at his apartment later in the evening, Rory went off to shower while Logan checked his work email one last time before calling it a night. They ended up relaxing on the couch. Rory was leaning into Logan's side, reading a book, while he mindlessly played with her hair as he watched a documentary program on the BBC.

The two then moved from the couch to the bed in a fit of kisses. Giving into rest after giving into their passions.

Despite their 'Vegas' arrangement they were positively domestic, falling into old routines from their days of living together at Yale with ease.

Rory, caught up in her own thoughts, did not notice Logan sit up beside her. A lamp had been turned on, it's soft glow illuminating the look of concern on Logan's face as he waits for her to give some sort of signal as to why their slumber was interrupted at such an ungodly hour.

"I need to get back to the States. My grandpa had a heart attack…he's in bad shape," she told him, breaking the silence.

"Rory…I…I'm so sorry," Logan says dropping his head, shaking it apologetically. He knows how much Richard means to her.

He reaches out for her arm to pull her into a hug. She accepts the invitation and snuggles herself into the crook of his neck. This was all it took for Rory to let the reality of the situation sink in. Logan felt a few drops trickle onto his chest as Rory began to feel. Logan held her even closer in that moment, rubbing her back, supporting her.

Minutes go by until Rory suddenly pulls away from Logan.

"I need to pack! I need to call the airline to see if they can switch my flight!" she says, frantically. She wipes away the tears on her cheeks, trying to get herself together.

Rory begins to get out of bed but Logan pulls her right back down.

"Rory, wait," he pleads.

"Logan let go. I have so much to do!"

"Rory, hey, look at me," he tells her, trying to get her attention by cupping his hands around her face. "I will go make some coffee. I will sort out your flight details. You just stay here in bed or go put a bag together, whatever. Just take it easy and I will help you."

Pouting, she nods and he kisses her on the forehead before getting up himself.

He returns fifteen minutes later with a mug in his hand and his laptop under one arm.

"The earliest I could get was 8:35am," he says handing her the blue mug.

"Thank you," she says, taking a sip. "What time is it now?"

"5:30," he says as he plops himself back on the bed beside Rory.

Taking her hand in his he asks her how she is doing.

"Just thinking about him... You know, all those years ago when the Friday night dinner arrangement was made I went to my grandparent's club and played golf with grandpa," Rory says, smiling at the memory. "Before that he was practically a stranger. It's crazy how my life changed forever because of one golf game. And now…it seems like my life is about to be changed forever once again."

"No matter what happens Ace, I'm here for you. You have your family too. You will get through what's to come," he says, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"Logan," she begins, getting serious for a moment, "my grandpa once told me that Yale men are the best men," she says with a melancholy smile, "and he was right. I am so happy to still have you in my life."

"Rory…" he begins, unsure of how to take such a compliment.

"No its true. Last time my grandpa went through something like this you were in the thick of it helping me and my grandma, without being asked. You just knew. You always seem to know what to say or what to do. I have always appreciated that about you."

"Like I told you then, you don't need to thank me for those things. And I know you haven't mentioned it…but…I assume you don't want me to go with you back to the States."

She nods hesitantly. "I just feel like I need to focus on being with my mom and grandma when I get back. Even if you came and we went separately I feel like there would still be too many questions to dodge."

"Don't worry. I understand. Just know that if you do change your mind I will drop everything to be there."

She doesn't say anything further. She just leans in to to kiss him, letting him know that she is grateful for the emotional support.

The two of them remain in the sanctuary of warm bed sheets, leaning against the headboard, letting the time pass until Rory has to leave for her flight. Rory spends that time going back and forth between telling stories about her grandpa, and, crying, sometimes doing both at the same time. Logan sits there and listens happily, throwing in his own memories of Richard Gilmore when he could.

They say their goodbyes at his apartment. Logan tells her to call him with updates and for support whenever she needs no matter what time of the day it is. She promises that she will. Logan goes in for one more hug before Rory is out the door and in a town car, on her way to see her other best man from Yale, Richard Gilmore, one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have had a scenario like this in my head since the revival so I wanted to give writing it out a shot! There are a few other one-shots that I have in mind that I am thinking about writing in the future as well. Please leave a review and let me know what you think :) 
> 
> *I don't own these characters*


End file.
